Une décision sufit pour changer une vie !
by brittana.Faberry.Calzona
Summary: Rien n'aurais pu mener a croire que cela se passerais ainsi mais quand l'amour nous tombe dessus on ne peut tout simplement pas l'éviter . Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ignore , magnifique dicton n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tellement vrais . On peut toujours essayer de refouler se sentiment puissant mais une fois celui-ci installer il y a peu de chance qu'il s'estompe. #Faberry


_**Résumer :**_

Rien n'aurais pu mener a croire que cela se passerais ainsi mais quand l'amour nous tombe dessus on ne peut tout simplement pas l'éviter . Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ignore , magnifique dicton n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tellement vrais . On peut toujours essayer de refouler se sentiment puissant mais une fois celui-ci installer il y a peu de chance qu'il s'estompe , au grand dam de Quinn .

L'amour qu'elle éprouve envers cette personne est sans lois ni frontière .

Une nouvelle journée s'annonce pour elle , une nouvelle journée qui lui semble être toujours la même , une journée qui passe comme un film , un scénario de froideur perpétuel , de masque impassible poser sur son visage et de méchanceté gratuite . Dont ,elle le sait très bien , les personnes qui là subisse ne le mérite pas toujours …

Il y a des soires où elle aime imaginer qu'elle n'est jamais rentré dans les Cheerleader , qu'elle n'a jamais inventé les douches de slushies obligatoire aux loosers , qu'elle n'a jamais changer de personnalité pour la popularité et qu'elle est libre d'aimé la personne qu'elle veut . Elle veut juste être une adolescente normal mais le mal est

fait désormais . Quand la nuit tombe elle redoute souvent le moment où elle va s'endormir , qu'est-ce que son subconscient va lui montrer cette fois si ? La vie qu'elle aimerait avoir avec une certaine brune ? Une vie où tout est parfait ? Une vie qui ne se réalisera sans doute jamais d'après elle . Mais ne jamais dire jamais comme on dit.

La tête haute , mains sur les anches , regard froid , visage impassible , elle marche dans les couloirs du lycée , la foule d'élèves s'écarte de peur de subir des représailles,

direction la salle d'histoire Géographie .

Assise au dernier rend au cotes de Santana , elle a la tête ailleurs , elle veut que les choses change , elle veut libérer se qu'elle garde au fond d'elle depuis maintenant des années qui lui semble aujourd'hui une éternité .

Mais comment si prendre ? Elle ne le sait pas .

Cheveux brun , yeux Chocolat , peau légèrement métissé , sourire béant sur les lèvres, Rachel .

Elle là regarde arriver tranquillement jusqu'à sa chaise où elle s'assoit sens même un regard pour elle . Quinn qui la fixe toujours , l'admire serais plus approprier je suppose , cette fille qui est pour elle une force de la nature ainsi que le fameux objets de son amour .

Elle veut changer pour elle , pour être digne d'elle , digne de sa convoitise , de sa gentillesse à toute épreuve et de sa voix magnifique qui ferais pleurer un ange .

Le temps passe et elle ne le remarque pas , la cloche sonne marquant la fin de se cours qu'elle n'avait pas suivie , trop occuper dans sa contemplation .

Elle range ses affaires dans son sac et s'apprête a partir quand elle l'entendit

cette voix qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre milles autres ...

« Salut Quinn »

Elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice , la regarda et pensa au changement qu'elle veut effectuer et se changement commence maintenant .

« Salut. »

Elle laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pour que seul Rachel puisse le voir et elle le vis .

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que celui-ci avait disparue en même temps que sa détentrice .

La petit brune resta là , a la regarder partir , « ai-je rêvé ? » pensa-t-elle .

Pas d'insulte ? Pas de remarque sur mes vêtements ? Pas de Rupaul , Looseuse et j'en passe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend , elle prépare un truc c'est sur ! Ou peut-être pas … je finirais par le savoir de toute manière .

« Rachel dépêche toi faut qu'on aille en salle 34 et c'est a l'autre boue du lycée , on va être en retard !T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? » dit Kurt en la tirant par le bras .

« Hein ? ha heuuu oui oui ces bon je te suis. »

La pause de midi sonna , les classes se vident rapidement laissant place a une foule d'élèves.

Midi sonne aussi l'heure de la douche quotidienne de Rachel , celle-ci est entrain de mètre ses affaires de cours dans son casier , histoire de lès épargner, quand on lui tapa sur l'épaule . Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de se retourner vers la personne .

« Hey le Hobit ! Alors prête pour ta douche ? Je suppose que oui , sa te décrassera un peu ! » dit karofsky deux gobelets remplie de se liquide visqueux .

Elle ne répondit pas , elle ferme les yeux quand la brute s'apprête à le lui lancer dessus mais à se moment là elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser en arrière , qui du coup , se trouve désormais à sa place .

Plus aucun ricanement , plus aucun bruit hormis les deux gobelets maintenant vide rebondissent sur le sol . Elle ouvrit les yeux , un uniforme de Cheerleader ,une chevelure blonde parfaitement attacher en queue de cheval , une silhouette qu'elle connaissait que trop bien se trouve là. Là reconnaissent immédiatement , elle resta planter là , bouche-bée à la regarder comme si il s'agissait d'une alien .

« Qu-Quinn mais qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel ? »l'interpella Karofsky .

Aucune raiponce ne vains , Quinn porta ses mains au niveau de ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de fermer et les essuyas comme elle pue avant de partir vers les toilettes des filles sans la moindre paroles .

Elle ouvrit la porte a la volée et entra rapidement , par chance personne ne si trouve .

Ses yeux la brûle , elle n'arrive plus a les laisser ouvert , elle s'accoude au lavabo et attend que la douleur passe avant de lès rouvrir mais cela vains pas .

Quelque temps plus tard elle entend quelqu'un rentrée puis fermer la porte à clé derrière elle , elle ne demanda pas qui cela pouvait être , elle s'en fichait .

Des mains douce se posa avec crainte sur ses épaule , la fit retourner face a cette personne qui la regarde désormais .

« Quinn… mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'interposer ? »

Elle n'eut pas de mal a reconnaître sa voix , qui d'autre que Rachel pour lui parler avec une telle douceur .

« Je sais pas … je-je pense juste que cela a assez durer . Je ne voulais plus que ça t'arrive encore une fois par ma faute . »

Un instant passa avant que la brune là prit dans ses bras , se foutant du liquide qui aller sûrement la tacher et murmura un petit « merci » a son oreille .

La belle blonde resta interdite face à son geste pendant un moment , mais finis par l'entourais de ses bras elle aussi .

La tête posait sur l'épaule de l'autre , aucune des deux jeunes filles ne voulaient lâcher la personne qu'elles tenaient .

La blonde finie par grelotter et Rachel le sentit . Elle s'écarta doucement .

« Aller , je vais t'aider a enlever tout ça avant que tu ne tombe malade . Je tes pris des rechanges de Cheerios dans les vestiaires , je sais que j'ai pas le droit d'y aller mais je pense que pour cette fois tu ni trouveras pas d'inconvénient ! »

« En effet . » dit-elle avec un sourire .

Même si elle ne le vis pas , la brune le lui rendit .

Quinn se tournis face au lavabo , mit la tête dans l'évier et commença à frotter ses cheveux .

Rachel fit les gros yeux en voyant cela tout en s'offusquent .

« Non , non ,arrête tu vas tout t'emmêler ! Laisse moi faire tu veux ! »

Des doigts fins et experts glissas dans ses cheveux maintenue sous l'eau , ramenant tout se slushies vers l'avant . Quinn savourait se geste plain de tendresse qu'elle qualifier d'incroyablement agréable . Mais le moment de répits fut de courte durait.

« Voilà tu n'as plus rien maintenant voyons voire tes yeux . »

Quinn sérra la serviette que Rachel mis dans ses mains et s'essuya la tête avec .La brune pris ensuite son bras et la guida jusqu'à une chaise où elle la fit asseoir .

Elle lui ordonna de pencher sa tête en arrière , se qu'elle fit sens objection .

Rachel pris la serviette qu'elle mouilla avant de la passer sur le visage de la belle blonde en s'attardant sur ses yeux .

Quinn ne dit rien . Elle rougit légèrement a cause de cette proximité infime entres elles . elle arrivait à sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur sa peau .

Des frissons la parcourus , son ventre se noua en réalisent cela : elles étaient plus proche que jamais elle ne l'aurais pue être auparavant sans qu'elle ne la repousse , humilie ou bien d'autres choses .

Un nouveau frissons là parcourus à cette instant , mais c'était loin d'être agréable…

Un frissons de remord , de culpabilité , de tristesse ...

« Voilà , j'ai finie. » dit-elle dans un murmure « Essaye d'ouvrir tes yeux »

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux tout en surcotant avant d'arriver enfin à lès ouvrir. Son regard se posa immédiatement dans les prunelles brune de son interlocutrice .

« Ils sont rouge, mais ne t'en fait pas ça vas passer ! » dit-elle en souriant .

« Merci Rachel , tu n'étais pas obliger de m'aider . Après tout se que je tes fais subir je ne le mérite pas le moins du monde . »

elles se fixèrent un moment sens mots dire . Puis la brune répondit .

« Je t'es pardonné depuis très longtemps ! Enfaîte, je t'en est jamais vraiment voulus . » Prononça-t-elle doucement .

Rachel approche lentement son visage de celui de la belle blonde jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres se caressent mais aucune des deux ne fit le premier pas .

L'une complètement a L'ouest et l'autre ne sachant pas vraiment se qui lui arriverait si elle oser complet l'espace .

La brune posa alors finalement ses lèvres à la commissure de celle de Quinn puis s'éloigna .

« A toute a l'heure Quinn , on se voit au Glee club ! » dit-elle dans un léger murmure avant de quitter la pièce .

La blonde aurait aimer répondre mais elle en fut incapable . elle porta ses doigts a ses lèvres et un sourire béant si dessina .

Elle reprit ses esprit quelque instant plus tard . Elle regarde l'heure sur son portable est constate qu'il est presque 13h suivie de quelques message d'une certaine Santana.

Message de Santana

à Quinn :

Enfin tu te décide a arrêter tout ça ! Même si y'a encore du chemin a faire franchement je suis fier de toi tête blonde .

Et Britt aussi.

Mais tu aurais quand même pus trouver autre chose non ? Prendre sa place… mais tes complètement folle enfaîte ! tout le monde parle que de ça et les rumeur fuse comme jamais , plus discret tu connaît pas toi , toujours dans l'extrême .

Aller ramène ton cul a la cafet blondis on t'att pour manger ! et je crève la dalle magne toi ! »

Message de Quinn

à Santana :

Merci , je suis contente de moi aussi même si j'ai été aveugle pendant un bon quart d'heure mdrr .

J'arrive de suit ! Commencez sens moi .

Elle enfila les affaires propre que lui avait apporté Rachel et courus jusqu'à la cafet .

Elle se stoppa devant les portes , repris sa respirations , mains sur les anches , tête haute , malgré se cheveux toujours tremper , et fit son entrer .

Le bruit s'estompa progressivement , des paires d'œils se fixèrent sur elle et sans y faire attention elle prit la direction de la table où Santana et Brittany se trouvent .

La blonde au yeux bleu se reteins de lui sauter dessus pour la féliciter et Santana , elle , lui accordât juste un petit sourire lourd de sens .

Son plateau était déjà là , sûrement préparer par ses amies .

Voyant que personne retourner a leurs occupations la patience de notre hispanique ne fit qu'un tour .

« Vous n'avait jamais vue une fille avec les cheveux mouiller ou sa se passe comment bande de loosers !

Manger se qui vous sert de bouffe et retourner a vos misérable petite occupations avant que je ne face de vos vie a tous un véritable enfer sur terre ! »

Les discutions reprirent dans un brouhaha instantanée . Quinn lui accorda un hochement de tête pour la remercier avant de commencer a manger .

Sentant un regard insistant sur elle , elle lève la tête et tombe directement sur le regard rêveur de Rachel posait sur elle . La brune sursauta légèrement quand leurs regards entrèrent en contacte avant de baisser la tête en rougissant avec un léger sourire naissent sur ses lèvres .

Quinn premièrement surprise finit par répondre à son sourire avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse quelque secondes plus tard .

« Je suis contente que tu sois enfin un licorne qui ne se cache plus ! »

Elle se tourna vers Brittany qui la regarder avec des yeux remplit de fierté.

« Britt cheris , Quinn n'est pas encore sortit du placard mais je pense que cela ne serait tarder ! »

« Ta raison elle n'est pas encore totalement sortie de son enclo ! Quinni tu devrais lui chanter une chanson au glee club , comme Santana la fait pour moi . Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir ! »

« Elle a raison Blondie , tu devrais lui chanter une chanson connaissant le Hobit , pardon..Rachel , et son addiction à la chanson ça serait une bonne idée . Et puis comme ça , elle sera encore plus mordu de toi . » poursuivit-elle avec un clin d'œil accompagner d'un sourire moqueur .

« Me cherche pas Santana tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable ! Et puis qui te dit qu'elle soit , je site « mordu » de moi ? »

« ho s'il te plais ! Ça se voit comme une vache au milieux d'un prés me dit pas que tu l'avais pas remarquer je te croirais pas !

« Bin heu... »

« Dios mio mais t'es pas possible ma parole qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

« Sanny laisse là tranquille ! je te ferais remarquer que tu étais dans le même cas qu'elle il y a pas si longtemps ! »

La brune la regarda honteuse de s'être fait prendre a son propre jeu et murmura un petit désoler .

Quinn la regarda avec un sourire taquin .

« Ho toi ravale moi se sourire de suite ou ses moi qui te le fait ravaler ! » déclara Santana prête a lui bondir dessus .

« Ni compte même pas ! » dit-elle en rigolant .

« Je vais te ... »

« San ! » réprimanda Brittany « tu vas rien faire du tout et assis toi sur cette chaise ! »

Brittany a le dessus sur sa brune, au grand dam de celle-ci d'ailleurs . Quinn ne souligna pas ceci pour ne pas que ça dégénèrent trop et tenta de cacher son rire en mangeant .

La journée passa à une vitesse folle pour la jolie blonde . Elle a passé tellement de temps a réfléchir à se que Santana et Brittany lui avaient dit qu'elle n'a pas vue le temps passer . Devait-elle lui chanter une chanson ?

Plus de temps pour réfléchir , l'heure du Glee club a sonné .

Tous les membres de Glee sont assis sur leurs chaises quand Quinn arrive 5 minutes en retard . Tout les regards se sont braqué sur elle et plus précisément celui d'une certaine brune qui fait battre son cœur depuis maintenant bien longtemps .

Elle se regardèrent pendant un bref instant qui leurs semblèrent une éternité avant qu'elle aille s'asseoir.

Quinn pris alors sa décision , elle va chanté sa chanson qui , elle le sait très bien sera plus que comprise par sa belle .

Le cours est alors bien entamer quand elle décide de se lancer et prendre son courage à deux mains .

« Mr , est se que je peut dire quelque chose s'il vous plais ? »

Will premièrement surpris par cette interruption soudaine qui ne lui ressemble pas , lui fait finalement signe qu'il lui cédait sa place et partis s'asseoir sur une chaise .

Elle se lève et se place devant tout le monde ,elle regarda tour a tour chaque élèves présent dans cette sale de chants . Certains avaient des regards encouragent , d'autre fuyant, d'autre étais curieux , encore d'autre peureux et bien d'autre survirent .

Le courage qui l'avait habiter en croisant son regard en début d'heure quitter son corps petit à petit , la panique la remplaça . Sa respiration s'accélère , ses mains deviennent moites , des questions se bousculèrent dans ça tête tout a coup .

Des questions qui tournais toujours autour de la même chose. Des questions telle que : « Est-ce-qu'elle va comprendre ? Est-ce-qu'elle m'aime comme Santana là dit ? Est-ce-que je suis vraiment prête a tout sacrifier ?Comment mes parents vont le prendre? Est-ce-qu'on va m'accepter ? Est-ce-qu'elle a une quelconque attirance pour moi ? Est-ce-qu'elle est amoureuse de moi comme moi je le suis ? »

Son regard entra en contacte avec celui de Rachel .

Tous ses doute s'envolent à la seconde où leurs regards se rencontrent.

Dans ses yeux marron elle y lis de la confiance , du soutiens ainsi que de l'admiration et bien d'autres choses qu'elle n'arrive pas à qualifier . Mais celui-ci lui suffit pour lui redonnait assez de confiance en elle pour qu'elle arrive a articuler quelque phrases.

« Je sais que j'ai pue faire beaucoup de mal dans ma vie , et j'en suis sincèrement désoler … j'ai aussi commis pas mal d'erreur dont plusieurs dont je suis loin d'être fiers . Je veut changer tout ça , je veut que vous tous ici présents puisse me connaître , heu oui bien sûr vous me connaissaient tous mais… je voudrais que vous connaissaient la vrais moi … la vrais Quinn Fabray ...

Je souhaiterais aussi présenter mes excuse à une personne plus particulièrement... ainsi que lui dire quelque chose qui me tiens a cœur , que je cache maintenant depuis quelque temps . Et j'aimerais que cette personne le comprenne a travers la chanson qui va suivre se récit , qui je l'admet , est pitoyable ! »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Rachel qui lui sourit doucement . Suite à ça elle souffla un grand coup et se dirigea vers le piano où elle s'assoit et commence ainsi à jouer .

 **I had a dream** _J'ai fait un rêve_

 **Davie Bowie taught us how to skateboard** _Que David Bowie nous apprenait à faire du skate_

 **But he was shaped like Gumby** _Mais il ressemblait à Gumby_

 **And I had a dream** _Et j'ai fait un rêve_

 **Took a helicopter** _Que je prenais un hélicoptère_

 **Flew it up too high, got stuck in the clouds** _Il s'est envolé trop haut, est resté coincé dans les nuages_ **  
Don't wanna come down** _Je ne veux pas redescendre_

 **And I had a dream** _Et j'ai fait rêve_

 **We went on a safari** _Qu'on est parti en safari_

 **I said look at that lion, she reminds me of you Cause you're the queen** _J'ai dit "regarde cette lionne, elle me fait penser à toi" Car tu es la reine._ **  
And I had a dream** _Et j'ai rêvé_

 **That you were dying** _Que tu étais en train de mourir_

 **But I wasn't even crying, I just sang you to sleep** _Mais je ne pleurais même pas, j'ai juste chanter pour t'endormir_ **  
I sang you to sleep** _J'ai chanté pour te bercer_

 **But what does it mean?** _Mais qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it all mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça_ _veux dire?_

 **I had a dream** _j'ai fait un rêve_

 **What did it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What did it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **And I had a dream** _Et j'ai fait_ _un rêve_

 **We robbed the record store** _Que l'on a cambriolé le magasin de disque_

 **The one with the yellow door** _Celui avec une porte jaune_

 **We stole every goddamn record they had** _On a volé tous les bons disques qu'ils avaient_

 **And I had a dream** _Et j'ai fait un rêve_

 **That I didn't give a fuck** _Que je n'ai avait rien à foutre_

 **But I give a fuck** _Mais ce n'est pas le cas_

 **I miss you so bad, I think I might die** _Tu me manques tellement, je crois que je devrais mourir_

 **What does it mean** _Mais qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it all mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **I had a dream** _j'ai fait un rêve_

 **What did it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What did it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **I just wanna scream** _Je veux juste crier_

 **What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **I just wanna scream** _Je veux juste crier_

 **I just wanna scream** _Je veux juste crier_

 **I just wanna scream** _Je veux juste crier_

 **What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it mean? What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_ **  
Oh ,I had a dream** _Oh, j'ai fait un rêve_

 **What does it mean? What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **Oh ,I had a dream** _Oh, j'ai fait un rêve_

 **But what does it mean? What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it all mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **And I had a dream** _Et j'ai fait un rêve_

 **I was being chased by a monster** _Que j'étais pourchassée par un monstre_

 **Maybe they were aliens** _Peut être que c'était des aliens_

 **But I wasn't scared cause you were there** _Mais je n'avais pas peur car tu_ _étais_ _là_

 **And I had a dream** _Et j'ai fait un rêve_

 **You took karate** _Que tu faisais du karaté_

 **That's when you said you loved me** _C'est alors que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ._

 **You loved me…** Tu m'aimais ...

 **What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it all mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 **What does it all mean?** _Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?_

 _A la fin de la chanson Mercedes et Kurt cachaient_ _leurs larmes derrière un mouchoir et Santana ,elle, se retenait de toute ses forces . Quinn aussi pleur mais elle, elle ne sent cache pas . Ça fait du biens de s'exprimer , d'ouvrir son cœur_ _à_ _la personne qu'on aime . La première larme avait couler durant le dernier refrain , là où elle avait dû_ _tout donner. Quant à_ _notre petite brune qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux de toute la chansons pleurais en silence , elle avait très bien reçu le message grâce aux_ _regards_ _que Quinn n'avait cesser de lui envoyer pendant quelle chantait , des regards_ _remplis de t'en de_ _sens qu'elle ne peut plus en douter . Quinn l'aime. Et elle aussi . La cloche sonne ne laissant pas le temps au autres de s'en remettre et quittèrent la salle hormis les principales concerner . La petite brune se leva et viens s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano où Quinn se trouve_ _et c'est ainsi que ,presque collé l'une contre l'autre , Rachel prononça les mots qui aller faire basculer leurs future à toute les deux ._

 _« Pourquoi ne_ _me l'as tu pas dit avant ? »_

 _« J'avais peur… j'ai toujours peur . »_

 _« Mais peur de quoi ? »_

 _«De tout ! » dit-elle en se retournant face a elle , la regardant droit dans les yeux . « du fait que mes sentiments pour toi ne soient_ _pas réciproque , Ho Rachel si tu savais depuis combien de temps je suis irrémédiablement et éperdument amoureuse de toi…je n'est jamais vraiment voulue me l'avouer et c'est a cause de cela que je tes fais subir toutes_ _…_ _toutes ces choses . A la secondes où j'ai pauser les yeux sur toi j'ai succomber . Mais stupide comme je suis , je te lès fait payer … je m'en veut peux pas savoir à qu'elle point … Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas de moi ! Je ne te mérite pas de toute manière... »_

 _Rachel n'en reviens pas , elle l'aime depuis tellement d'année … et elle aussi . Voyant aucune raiponce de la petite brune Quinn commença à_ _se lever pour partir , quand elle a peur fuir est_ _sa seconde nature . Mais une main qui s'accrocha à_ _son poignet la fit rasseoir . La blonde ne bougea pas pendant un moment avant de_ _se tournait_ _vers elle et la regarda . Rachel pris son visage entre ses mains sans la quitter des yeux et s'approcha d'elle lentement jusqu'à pauser ses lèvres avec douceur sur les siennes . Quinn réagit directement à_ _son contacte et l'entoura de ses bras . Des soupirs de biens être se firent_ _entendre tendit qu'elles échangeaient leurs tout premier baiser . Pour plus de contacte Quinn effleura de sa langue la lèvre inférieur de Rachel_ _et elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui accorder l'accès . Leurs langues dansaient ensemble d'un ballet synchroniser comme si elles se connaissaient depuis Toujours_ _, telle de vrais âme sœur . Par manque d'airs elles mirent fin au baiser et s'écartèrent , collèrent ainsi_ _leurs fronts ensembles_ _. Quinn pris alors la décision de faire un second_ _pat vers elle , un pat symbolique , et avec se nouveau pat elle va lui avouer ses sentiments qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant bien enfouis ._

 _« Je t'aime Rachel ! Je t'aime depuis tellement de temps … te le dire c'est.. c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise enfin...»_

 _« Je t'aime aussi Quinn , depuis bien longtemps moi aussi! Je n'attendait que toi , je suis tombé amoureuse de toi quand je tes vue pour la première fois dans les couloirs du lycées il y a de ça maintenant trois ans … Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi...»_

 _Et c'est_ _avec un magnifique sourire que Quinn l'embrassa , échangeant alors leurs second baiser , un deuxième baiser qui sonne comme une promesse , une promesse d'un avenir à deux ._

 _ **Fin**_

 _Voilà voila pour ma première FanFiction , j'espère quelle vous aura plus . Moi en tout cas je me suis fait un grand plaisir de l'écrire ._

 _La chanson que Quinn a interprétée ,que je vous conseille vivement d'écoute pour bien comprendre se que j'ai voulue faire passer_ _est Twinkle song de Miley Cyrus . Sûrement une de ses meilleurs musique malgré le faite qu'elle ne soit pas connue . Enfin bref n'hésitez pas a me mètre un commentaire , bon ou mauvais je prend tout ! merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cela à_ _très bientôt peut-être !_

 _Ps : je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographe , qui je le sais très bien , seront_ _nombreuse ._


End file.
